There Is
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Songfic com a música There Is do Box Car Racer.


Um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes estava em frente a uma casa,em baixo de uma chuva que insistia em cair sem parar.Ele tinha os olhos vidrados em uma janela que tinha a sua luz acesa.Nela ele poderia ver a sombra de uma garota com aparentemente 17 anos se trocando.

A casa era alta e tinha uma inscrição em uma placa logo a sua frente,onde dizia:"A Toca".Harry olhava aquela janela com uma imensa tristeza em seu peito,gostaria de estar abraçada á garota que naquele momento se trocava em seu quarto.

**This vacation's useless**

Essas férias inúteis   
  
**These white pills aren't kind**

Aquelas pílulas brancas não são amáveis   
  
**I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive**

****

Estive pensado muito nessas 13 horas dirigindo

Enquanto dirigia seu carro bruxo que havia comprado com suas economias depois que terminou Hogwarts,Harry lembrava de seus bons momentos em seu sétimo ano,quando finalmente havia percebido uma garota que sempre estivera ao seu lado e de como ela era especial.

Ele no começo não tinha coragem de encara-la direito em seus olhos castanhos,e se contentava em observa-la enquanto conversava com suas amigas,balançando os flamejantes cabelos.  
  
Finalmente quando houve o bailde de Inverno que normalmente era dedicado aos formandos do ano,Harry criou coragem e perguntou se ela queria acompanha-la,até hoje ele lembrava de sua expressão.Ela tinha a feição de estar feliz e chocada ao mesmo tempo,o que fez seu coração disparar até que ele ouviu um sim.  
  
Depois da tão esperada noite em que eles se divertiram bastante,acabou acontecendo o primeiro beijo entre os dois.Lembrando disso Harry sorriu.No dia seguinte ele a pediu em namoro,e novamente recebeu um sim.

  
**I missed the grinded concrete where we sat past 8 or 9**

****

Eu faltei o concreto moendo onde sentávamos depois das 8 ou 9

**and slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights**

****

E lentamente parei de rir no calor de nossos faróis

**I've given a lot of thought to the nights we used to have**

Estive pensando muito nas noites que tivemos

**The days have come and gone**

****

Os dias que vieram e foram

**Our lives went by so fast**

****

Nossas vidas indo tão rápido

**I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor**

Eu mal lembro de respirar no chão do seu quarto

**Where I laid and told you but you swear you loved me more**

Quando deitei e te disse mas você jurou que me amava mais

Mas então chegou sua formatura e também o final de seu curso em Hogwarts.

Cho Chang,sua antiga paixão apareceu na festa.Ele teve que admitir que a garota de traços orientais estava realmente bonita,e se sentiu um pouco balançado quando ela lhe lançou um sorriso.

Depois da festa de formatura e da entrega de diplomas,Harry foi esclarecer suas idéias,enquanto sua namorada havia ido parabenizar e conversar um pouco com Hermione.Então ela apareceu.

Cho sem duvida era provocante,mas doi preciso que ela lhe roubasse um beijo para que ocorresse algo entre eles,mas nesse exato momento Gina havia chegado para ficar com o seu namorado.  
  
Com essas amargas lembranças ele se dirigia para a Tica,até que chegou e ficou olhando para a janela da garota que amava.  
  
**Do you care if I don't know what to say?**  
  
Você se importa se não sei o que dizer?   
  
**Will you sleep tonight will you think of me?**

Você vai dormir essa noite, pensará em mim?   
  
**Will I shake this off...pretend its all okay?**  
  
Vai parar de mexer com isso... fingir que tá tudo bem?   
  
**That there's someone out there who feels just like me**

****   
  
Que existe alguém lá que sente como eu   
  
**There is**   
  
Existe  
  
Ele em um impulso bateu na porta.Rony abriu a porta.Possivelmente o amigo estava com raiva dele,mas incrivelmente ele sorriu e abriu passagem para que ele fosse até o quarto de Gina.Harry supôs que Rony havia visto o desespero em fazer as pazes com sua irmã estampado em seus olhos.  
  
O moreno deu um breve sorriso de agradecimento e subiu as escadas que o levavam para o andar de cima e parou bruscamente quando finalmente havia chegado na porta que antes tanto ansiava entrar."Mas o que eu vou dizer?Ah,que esteja nas mãos de Deus!"  
  
Quando entrou no aposento viu que sua ocupante já havia colocado o pijama e estava olhando alguns dos bilhetes que Harry havia mandado a ela enquanto namoravam.   
  
**Those notes you wrote me  
**  
Guardei todos   
  
**I've kept them all**  
  
Aqueles bilhetes que me escreveu   
  
**I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall**  
  
Estive pensando muito sobre como te escrever de volta esse outono  
  
Ele chegou perto dela devagar e se sentou ao seu LADO.Gina por sua vez lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e começou a chorar.  
  
Harry passou sua mão pelo rosto delicado de sua ex-namorada,mas esta a afastou.Ele se ajoelhou e começou a explicar tudo o que ocorrera naquele jardim,não aguentaria nem mais um segundo sem que pudesse desabafar.Quando finalmente explicou que foi Cho que lhe roubara um beijo,ele a encarou,esperando sua reação.  
  
Gina primeiro o encarou profundamente,tentando ver se ele falava a verdade.Então após alguns minutos,o rosto da ruiva se abriu em um lindo sorriso.  
  
**With every single letter in every single word**  
  
Em cada letra em cada palavra   
  
**There will be a hidden message**   
  
Estará uma mensagem escondida   
  
**About a boy that loves a girl**Sobre um garoto que ama uma garota 


End file.
